


Never Be Over

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Be Over  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie has an epiphany.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

She stared out into the yard bathed in bright sunlight. They were over. 

_He was a vampire._

But she loved him.

_Then how could they be over?_

She closed her eyes as memories assailed her. 

For a brief moment time had stood still, the only thing in her world was him. She knew immediately what he was and she hadn’t cared. The minute she’d seen him she was hit by a wave of longing so intense it almost brought her to her knees.

_Bill was a vampire._

He was her vampire.

Sookie’s eyes flew open.

They would never be over.


End file.
